Nothing's Wrong, I Just Love You
by EVERYTHING.I.KNOW.is.a.LIE
Summary: Gibbs has a bad dream about Abby, and he needs to tell her something.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, but I sure wish I did! ;) I haven't seen all of the episodes, so if there's anything in here from past episodes, it's a complete and honest coincidence.

Note: Hey. This is my first fanfic ever, and my first romance story. I tried though. Please R&R!

He was standing in the middle of a graveyard. He didn't know why he was here, and he couldn't remember even thinking about coming to the graveyard. He never came here, not even to see Shannon or Kelly. No, he loved them dearly, but it would just be too hard for him to see them. He walked among the headstones, trying to remember why he was here. As he walked, he saw the headstones had things on them from family and friends. There were toys, statues, pictures, flowers, anything from the family. One stone, he noticed, had rather strange things on it. It had skull statues, collars, chains, dead flowers- well, let's just say there was a long list of strange things on this stone. In the middle of it all of this was a picture of a young woman wearing dark clothes and had black pigtails. The picture was signed, saying:

'Abby,

We miss you.

-Everyone'

Abby. Abby Scuito was under that stone. Gibbs was- he was scared. Frightened even. He didn't want to believe what he saw. Abby couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. Gibbs was confused. He paced in front of the headstone, asking it questions and denying the nonexistent answers. "What happened to you Abs? No one could've killed you. I mean, how could they? You're Abby. No one- why?" The more he talked to the stone, the more scared and confused he was. Gibbs found himself kneeling on the ground. "Why did you leave us Abby?" He whispered. "Why did you leave me?" He struggled to breathe right. He felt a cold wetness run down his face. He was crying. He tried to fight the tears back, but they took over. Gibbs couldn't handle this. He hated emotion. He thought about the last time he cried. Shannon and Kelly were dead. He confessed. "I loved you Abby. I still do." But now it was too late. She was gone now. He should have told her before he lost her.

Gibbs woke up. It was 6:23. He might as well get ready for work. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He thought about his dream. Well- actually- no. It was more of a terrible nightmare. Gibbs looked in the mirror. He saw tearstains all on his face. Tears. Crying. He needed to tell her, before anything could happen to her. He worried she wouldn't feel the same, but as long as she knew, it would be okay.

In the bullpen, Tony and Ziva were talking, and McGee was doing who-knows-what on his computer. "I don't care if it's a bat nap, a cat nap, anything! I just want to go back to bed! Why does it even have to be a catnap anyways? All animals nap." Ziva complained. "Yeah, but that's not the point. When you say catnap, you take a really short nap. Cats sleep all the time and take really short naps!" Tony explained. Gibbs walked in carrying a coffee and a Caf-Pow. "Enough lessons DiNozzo. Get back to work." Tony quickly went to his desk. "Yes boss." Gibbs walked down to Abby's lab. The music was deafening loud, as usual, and Abby didn't hear Gibbs come in. He turned the music down. "Hey Gibbs." Abby said in her usual tone. Gibbs came to stand beside her. He handed her the Caf-Pow. "Hey Abbs. You got the fingerprints yet?" Abby groaned. "No. I don't think they're even in the AFIS. But, I do know what kind of gun there was. A .8 hunting gun." A hunting gun? "A hunting gun?" Gibbs asked. "Yup. Now, 'Who would have a hunting gun now?' You ask. Well, I know it's hunting season over in West Virginia. You could check there, but it's going to be hard to find someone without a gun." Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek. "Thanks Abbs." He stayed a moment longer. He opened his mouth, then shut it. He turned and left.

Why didn't he tell her? Well, too late now. He was home, sanding his boat, trying to sand the regret away. He wouldn't go to bed. He didn't want that dream again. His phone rang. He didn't know who it could be. It was 1:26, but who else would be up this late other than, "Hey Abby." He tried to sound drowsy, to make her think she woke him up. Gibbs didn't really want to think about her right now. "Hey Gibbs. Did I wake you up?" Well, no point in faking it now. "No, I was just sanding my boat." What did she want? He wished she'd get on with it. "What was wrong today?" Gibbs didn't really want to answer. "Nothing. What did you think was wrong?" Gibbs heard her mumble something under her breath. "You're lying Gibbs. There's something wrong. You were going to say something, but you left." Crap. He didn't think she saw that. "It was nothing Abbs-" He cut himself off. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if you don't tell me what was wrong, I swear I will come over there and ask you until you answer or I'm blue in the face. Whichever is first." Gibbs wasn't affected by the threat. "I told you Abby, nothing's wrong." She hung up. Well, at least he wasn't talking to her anymore.

It was 1:54. Gibbs was still sanding his boat. He heard creaking on the stairs. He looked up. Abby was leaning on the railing. "I told you I'd come. Now what's wrong?" Gibbs stopped sanding. "I told you, nothing." Abby sat on the stairs. "I wish you'd quit lying Gibbs. Please tell me what's wrong." Gibbs went to sit beside her. "Do you really want to know what's bothering me?" Abby gave Gibbs an innocent look that said 'yes.' Gibbs sighed. "I had this dream last night. You- you were dead. I was scared. I needed to tell you something…" He cut himself off again. "Yeah. And?" Gibbs looked at her. "I needed to tell you that- I love you." Abby was stunned. "I didn't want to tell you because- because I thought that would ruin what we already had, and-" She kissed him. "No, Gibbs. It's okay. I- I love you too."

Gibbs went to sleep that night. He didn't have that nightmare. No, he had a much, much better dream. He was standing in a church, wearing a tux. People were standing, as a veiled woman came down the aisle in a gorgeous dress. She stopped in front of him. He unveiled her. It was Abby. The dream stopped there, but Gibbs could well enough imagine what was happening.


End file.
